Fascinating Zemo Monners
From the Fairview Comics, free encyclopedia Uncertain future timeline A future girl number 10 is seeing things coming worse than she realized what would have happened. Seemingly, the timeline is shifted temporarily by an unknown force, what could have been made it happen is: Reba decided to risk her life in an order to save the life of young, missing girl child from being trapped forever in the future dimension or whoever, the ones can alter the future timelines and are also known as the Futurists. This made itself happen after the future girl number 10 finally returns back to Earth. Fascinating Discoveries A future girl happens to meet unknown people in uninhabited locations in the possible future timeline and considers them the Fascinating Discovers. The secrets she discover are in her entire life for the first time: Unknown people who she just met. Fateful Happenstance A fateful happenstance is happening when a future girl meets new, unfamiliarized people, her fascinating discovers. Recognizing unfamiliar people A future girl recognize people so unfamiliar and does not know them all. She wonders herself as if she returns to Earth by finding the Mystery Girl who Ptersaureus told her. She does not know the name of Mystery Girl and never see Mystery Girl in her entire life. Shocking revelation A future girl begins to realize a lot of threats coming ahead of her life and gets worried about her life, giving the unknown people some concerns about the safety of her. Team A strange moment is made it happened when the unknown one who decided to create the name of the team and formed the team. This freaked the Future Girl so much to hear the name rarely. The name is called itself--the Fascinating Zemo Monners. The unknown one who has the resembles of the appearance of Taky and appears to have similar connection between the future and present timeline. This unknown one has no name yet to come. Those unknowns among Taky with no names are: Membership﻿ (http://fcu.wikia.com/wiki/*4.2_Fascinating_Zemo_Monners) 42 known names on the membership list of this team. The earliest line of the incarnation Future Girl X, no name (Taky), others with no name (Pharanyx, Anyx, Iguanidae, Agama, Anoke, Anole, Anode, Kouprey, Pyrex, Anoa) and no name (Mystery Girl) The next line of the incarnation no name (Scarlet Fever), her sisters with no names (Lethal Fever and Yellow Fever), no name (Mavis) The third line of the incarnation Pallas Cat and Pampas Cat, the escapees from the South America The forth line of the incarnation Kreg Minister and Julie Julia have too many duels each other while they are agents who are suppose to terminate those and question themselves why they are not doing the following orders. The fifth line of the incarnation Milan (the one who grabs Future Girl under the order of Mystery Girl) Pok (the one who tells Milan she is sorry to do it in an order to send Milan away and die for greater good.) No connections The wherebouts of the Calibre, Lost Trip, Future Travelers, and Time Warpers remain unknown. ﻿ Category:Team